The present invention pertains to thermoplastic or thermosettable products prepared by reacting an aromatic heterocyclic compound containing at least one nitrogen atom and at least two reactive substituent groups containing a hydrogen atom attached to a carbon atom which is attached to the aromatic heterocyclic ring, an aldehyde having a reactive hydrogen atom attached to a carbon atom which is adjacent to the carbonyl group and optionally, a hydroxy aromatic aldehyde, an aromatic aldehyde or mixture thereof and cured products therefrom.
These polymers have good thermal and physical properties and are useful in the preparation of composites. They exhibit surface resistivity between 10,000 ohm/sq. and 100,000 meg ohms/sq. when suitably mixed or contacted with an agent such as antimony pentafluoride. Materials with volume resistivity between 10,000 ohm/sq. and 100,000 meg ohms/sq. are classified as antistatic or static dissipative materials. Antistatic materials are capable of dissipating 5000 volts in 2 seconds or less.
Antistatic polymers are used for packaging electronics, in material handling equipment, flooring, carpet backing, cabinetry and structural plastics. Antistatic material handling equipment such as conveyors, slide tubes, tote bins, and bench-top work surfaces protect sensitive electronics from triboelectricity. Antistatic flooring is used in areas of electronic assembly where sensitive components are handled and in medical areas such as operating rooms where flammable gases are routinely handled. Antistatic carpets eliminate problem or annoyance of static shock in air conditioned, climate controlled offices, hallways, residences, and other areas. These carpets protect computers and other sensitive electronics in use or storage. Shielded cabinetry for electronics is essential for carrying off charge produced internally by the action of moving parts like disk drives and relays.
Many of the polymers of the present invention after surface or internally doping with antimony pentafluoride of another such dopant (doping agent) are particularly suitable for antistatic material handling equipment, cabinetry and structural polymers. In addition to antistatic properties, the thermosettable products prepared by reacting an aromatic heterocyclic compound containing at least one nitrogen atom and at least two substituent groups containing a hydrogen atom attached to a carbon atom which is attached to the aromatic heterocyclic ring, an aldehyde having a hydrogen atom attached to a carbon atom which is adjacent to the carbonyl group, and an aromatic dialdehyde or their mixture exhibits a char yield of 55.2% in nitrogen at 950.degree. C. Char yield is defined herein as the percent by weight of the polymer remaining after exposure to 950.degree. C. during a thermogravimetric analysis of the polymer in a nitrogen atmosphere.